


The Numbers

by madlaw



Series: SuperCorp One Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Lena discovers a jar full of phone numbers people have given Kara.





	The Numbers

Lena was in her pajamas, hanging out on Kara’s couch, waiting for her to finish changing.  They’d been at Dolly’s earlier and decided to extend their evening by watching movies at Kara’s.  They hadn’t been able to see each other all week and decided to try and spend some weekend time together; at least until Supergirl or L-Corp business drew one of them away.

She spots Kara’s wallet on the floor and bends down to pick it up.  The coffee table has a lower shelf and for the first time she notices a jar full of slips of papers.  They’re different colors and sizes but all have numbers written on them.

She’s been friends with Kara for almost two years and they’re long passed needing to ask before snooping.  So Lena picks up the jar and sits back on the couch.  She opens the jar and spills out a few of the strips.  They all contain names and numbers.  Some even contain a short message.  ‘Call me’, ‘I can’t wait’, ‘you’re so sweet’, and on and on.  Some of the names are clearly women or men, whereas others are either androgynous or maybe alien.

Lena doesn’t have to analyze the sharp stab in her chest to recognize the intense jealousy coursing through her veins.  The jar has a label, ‘alternatives,’ written in Kara’s careful script.  Obviously these are numbers people have slipped Kara and instead of getting rid of them, she keeps them in a jar. 

Kara’s stunning and brilliant and kind.  Lena’s not surprised random people slip her their number.  But why does Kara keep them?  Lena understands why she keeps them initially, at least long enough for the person not to be offended, that’s just Kara. But to bring them home?  Does she ever call them?  She hasn’t mentioned going on a date in over a year.  Maybe she’s just not telling Lena; but why?

“I see you found my jar,” Kara smirks.

“Yeah, you never struck me as arrogant, so it’s a surprise.”  Lena tries, but her smile turns to a grimace.

“You know me better than that Lee,” Kara chastises.

Lena arches an eyebrow.  “So then why do you keep them?”  Lena glances down and realizes the number she’s holding is from tonight.  “Isn’t this Kevin from tonight?”

 

* * *

 

They’d been sitting at the bar and a good looking guy approached them.  He seemed sweet and introduced himself to both of them politely.  “Hi, I’m Kevin.  I’ve seen you both here before and, well I wanted to ask you out Kara, but I wanted to make sure you two weren’t a couple.  I wouldn’t want you to think I’m a creep or anything,” he finished shyly, glancing towards the floor.

Lena figured he was asking Kara, so it wasn’t her place to respond.  She quickly excused herself, not wanting to be present if Kara set up a date.  She’d resigned herself to being Kara’s best friend and nothing more a long time ago; but it still hurts to think of Kara with someone else.  When she came back, Kevin was gone and they’d continued their night as if there’d been no interruption.

 

* * *

 

Kara pulls the jar out of Lena’s lap, slipping the papers inside, and closing it.  She cuddles next to Lena on the couch and grasps her hands.  She feels Lena stiffen at the contact, but doesn’t let go.

“I keep them in the jar to remind me of two things.  One, how many opportunities I’ve squandered by not asking the person I really want to go on a date with me; two, as a type of encouragement...if she says no then I already know there’re other people who’d like to go out with me.”

“You never mentioned having a crush…at least not since Mon-El.”

Kara smiles sweetly and takes a deep breath, not quite meeting Lena’s gaze.  “Okay, I want to tell you the story, but don’t laugh and promise me you’ll wait until I’m done before you say anything.”

“Of course love.”

“I’ve never asked anyone out.  I’m also not competent at flirting.  Just ask Alex.  Evidently I also don’t read signals well.  Or so Maggie says.  So I came up with a convoluted plan to kind of help me maybe ask this person out.  Both Maggie and Alex keep telling me it’s ridiculous and unnecessary and at least as to the first, they’re definitely right.”

Kara inhales and exhales slowly and finally meets Lena’s eyes. 

“I’ve been moving that jar around this apartment for months, trying to get you to notice it and maybe ask me about it; like you did tonight.  I envisioned I’d tell you what it is and maybe you’d be you and say something about adding your number and I’d stutter through some silly answer or have the guts to ask for your number as a joke since I have it already and maybe I’d finally get the nerve to ask you out or you’d take the hint and ask me.  By the way, clearly I’m not the only one who’s a bit oblivious.  I thought I was going to have to put the jar in your purse.  But I’ll stop rambling now.  You may have the floor.”

Lena’s kryptonite eyes shine with a tender look.  “Oh, Kara…we’ve both been oblivious.  I meant it when I said I’ve never had a friend or family like you.  So I didn’t dare hope all the affection, and kindness, and genuine interest meant anything other than friendship and you including me as part of your family.

I’ve been flirting pretty blatantly for a long time and you seemed to be flustered, but you never asked me to stop, yet never reciprocated.  So I had no idea what to think.  If you were anyone else, I would’ve asked you out months ago.  But you’re my best friend.  If I’d misread things or things didn’t work out, I couldn’t risk losing you.  I can’t live without you Kara…not now that I know what it’s like to be in your life.”

“Alex says we’ve been dating for over a year and should just get to the physical part,” Kara blurts out.  A red flush races up her neck as she covers her mouth and buries her head in Lena’s shoulder.

Lena’s laugh is musical.  “Well Ms. Danvers you seem to have gone from 0-60 in a nano-second.” 

Kara swats her with a pillow.  “No mocking Lee,” she whines.

Lena can’t stop smiling.  “Well…she may be right.  Let’s see.  I’ve sent you hundreds of flowers.  We've had countless lunches, brunches, and dinners.  You make up excuses to come to my office.”

Kara interrupts with another pillow-swat.  “Hey, you told Snapper you’d only talk to me!  You said if it wasn’t me, you’d pick another publication to give your exclusives.”

“Those are mere trivialities. 

We spend all our free time together.  You’d come see me as Kara by day and Supergirl by night.  Come to think of it, you were stalking me!  Mild-mannered, meek, Kara Danvers stalking dangerous Lena Luthor!”

“You’re one to talk.  One of the most powerful women in National City coming to ask a lowly junior reporter to her gala in person!  Jess must’ve had a conniption.  You were jealous of my sister!”

“I didn’t know she was your sister and she was in your apartment in the middle of the day!  Oh, and trust me, Jess is smarter than both of us love.”

“You call me love and darling all the time.  Don’t think I didn’t notice you reserve those for me.”

“Yes, well you gave me a nickname you don’t let anyone else use.  Winn’s taken to calling me Ms. Luthor again so there’s no misunderstanding and you laser him.”

“Our hugs are obscenely long.”

“True.”

“We sleep in the same bed, all over each other, quite frequently.”

“I’m a cuddler!  I can’t help what I do in my sleep!”

“Mhm…sleep…right.”

Now they’re both thinking of bed, although not sleep exactly. 

 

* * *

 

Lena looks at their entwined hands, then back up at Kara’s face and the hazing richness of her eyes and her curved lips.  They stare into each other, slowly leaning closer.  The kiss starts in their eyes and when their lips finally meet, a dam bursts, and they sink deeper.

Lena feels her lips firm against Kara’s, but the kiss remains soft, gentle, slow.  They hold it for a few seconds, before their lips move in tandem, slowly, cautiously.  Lena moans from the back of her throat. 

Kara's body’s taken over by an overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with panic and desire.  She caresses Lena’s cheek, running her hand to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in her long, wavy hair, pulling Lena into her, adding more pressure, wanting to dive deeper.

Kara moans and they draw apart for a moment, just to take a breath, but then Lena’s pulling Kara until she’s straddling Lena’s lap.  She wraps her arms around Kara’s waist encouraging her closer until she’s kneeling on either side of Lena on the couch.  Kara’s eyes are closed but instead of darkness behind her eyelids they’re colors of Lena.

Lena’s insistent mouth parts Kara's lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves; inflicting sensations she’d never known she was capable of feeling.  She nibbles at Kara lower lip, then glides her tongue past and along the roof of her mouth, tasting, teasing…they pull apart reluctantly, chests heaving, and Lena feels the kiss lingering, continuing in the air they’re sharing.

Lena’s waiting for Kara to stand and put distance between them; instead she hears a small laugh.  “Rao! If I’d known what I was missing, I would’ve taken the plunge months ago.”

Lena slaps her thigh playfully and leans back to study her face.  “I’m hoping you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Kara falls over from Lena’s lap onto the couch.  “You know it’s pretty late…I think we should probably go to bed.”

Lena’s eyes brighten mischievously and her lips smirk devilishly.  “So long as you know they’ll be no sleeping love…at least not ‘til dawn…”

Before Lena can blink, they’re in the bedroom…


End file.
